Sensitive, quantitative and efficient data imaging/analysis is vital for all facets of scientific research. This proposal requests funds to purchase a Molecular Dynamics Typhoon 8600 Variable Mode Imager Workstation. This imaging workstation will allow multi-color fluorescence, phosphorimaging and chemiluminescence detection in a single high throughput system to serve the needs of 16 research groups located in the Dept. of Microbiology & Mol. Genetics, many of which will use the instrument on a daily basis. The areas of research supported by this instrument are broad, including replication, transcription, mRNA processing, signal transduction, cell signaling and pathogen- host interactions. Since the users of this imaging system will be moving to a new off-site research facility, no comparable instrumentation will be available in their new building (ICPH) that is located in a new research incubator area called Science Park in an economically disadvantaged section of Newark, NJ. This move makes purchase of this device a key component of the successful relocation of these productive research programs, and would represent an important contribution to the development of the Newark Science Park Initiative. The equipment will be supervised by Dr. J. Wilusz and maintained by departmental staff as a key component of a new multi-user imaging facility in the new ICPH building. These individuals have a proven rack-record in maintaining high-end equipment servicing departmental researchers. Duties of Imaging Facility Staff will include operation and instruction on use of the device, monitoring usage and developing future sharing agreements for other Science Park Researchers. Training in ImageQuant and Excel software will be provided by an on-staff IT Specialist to ensure the device will be used to its full potential by all research groups. It is anticipated that the Typhoon Imager will not only increase research productivity of the identified user group, but will also allow the development of novel experimental approaches that would not be possible without the instrument.